claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Galk
Etymology ガーク transliterates from "Gerke," from Old High German element ger (spear). "Gerke" common US last name. Common first name in Europe of either gender. Feminine first name in Netherlands. Pronounced gal-ka in German, ger-kah in Russian. VIZ Media uses "Galk."Claymore 2, Scene 006, p. 55 Appearance Tall and well-muscled. Handsome craggy face, despite scars. Uniform is suit of plate armor. Personality Mature, balanced personality that avoids emotional extremes, unlike his associate Sid. History Early life unknown. Appears to be an officer in Rabona guards. 'Voracious Eater' 'Covert Operation' Clare is on a Covert Operation in Rabona. 'First fight with Clare' Galk and Sid attack Clare, who returns from night interview with Father Vincent. Sid throws three knives, which Clare catches and throws back.Claymore 2, Scene 005, pp. 38–43; Claymore, Anime Scene 03 Later that night, two guards are killed by the Voracious Eater.Claymore 2, Scene 006, pp. 47–50; Claymore, Anime Scene 03 Next morning, Sid interrogate Clare at inn. Gets into fight with Raki. Galk restrains Sid.Claymore 2, Scene 006, pp. 54–58; Claymore, Anime Scene 03 'Second fight' Leaping among the rooftops, Clare heads for cathedral. Galk and Sid intercept her again. While deflecting their attacks, another victim screams. Clare races inside cathedral, where Voracious Eater kills again.Claymore 2, Scene 006, p. 68–81; Claymore, Anime Scene 03 The Yoma attacks from behind. Galk and Sid arrive. Clare saves both from fatal attacks, but is wounded by the Yoma. She is left unconscious.Claymore 2, Scene 007, pp. 92–97; Claymore, Anime Scene 03 Despite Sid's protests, Galk brings Clare to Vincent's bedroom,Claymore 2, Scene 007, p. 104; Claymore, Anime Scene 04 where she remains comatose. 'Examination' With Raki at her bedside, Clare regains consciousness after a 2-day coma.Claymore 2, Scene 007, p. 119; Claymore, Anime Scene 04 'Staff meeting' Cathedral staff have surprise meeting. Despite Father Rodo's protests, Clare, not fully recovered from her injuries, exams each suspect—including Bishop Kamuri and even Vincent—but everyone proves human. Yet all have a Yoma scent.Claymore 2, Scene 008, pp. 129–143; Claymore, Anime Scene 04 The situation turns ugly as Rado verbally attacks Vincent. Clare finally reaches the last possibility. If Yoma can impersonate the living, what if one impersonates the dead?Claymore 2, Scene 008, p. 146; Claymore, Anime Scene 04 'Resurrection' In the baptismal chamber, the Yoma, posing as a corpse, rises from a coffin. He attacks Raki, but Clare arrives in time. Galk and Sid then arrive and the three battle the Yoma.Claymore 2, Scene 008–Scene 009, pp. 150–165; Claymore, Anime Scene 04 The Yoma takes Galk's sword and fights Clare, armed only with knives.Claymore 2, Scene 009, p. 175; Claymore, Anime Scene 04 'Surprise' Raki gives Galk a statue, which Galk throws to Clare. When the Yoma strikes the statue with the sword, the statue breaks apart, revealing a Claymore Sword.Claymore 2, Scene 009, pp. 180–183; Claymore, Anime Scene 04 Clare cuts off the Yoma's arm. But the Yoma still holds off his attackers with his extendable claws.Claymore 3, Scene 010, pp. 15–20; Claymore, Anime Scene 04 'Galk's stratagem' Galk inexplicably charges the Yoma, who pierces Galk's body. Claws caught in Galk's armor, Galk gives the signal—Clare attacks. She cuts off the Yoma's other arm. Then cuts the Yoma in two.Claymore 3, Scene 010, pp. 36–37; Claymore, Anime Scene 04 'Awakening' The battle won, Clare now begins to awaken. She tells Galk to kill her, but Raki intervenes and clings to Clare, now turning into a Yoma. Suddenly, Yoma Power explodes. To everyone's surprise, Clare is back to normal.Claymore 3, Scene 011, pp. 46–58; Claymore, Anime Scene 04 'Farewell' Day. Vincent, Galk and Sid say goodbye to Clare and Raki. In the anime, Galk gives Raki a sword as a parting gift.Claymore 3, Scene 011, pp. 64–69; Claymore, Anime Scene 04 'Agatha' Galk meets Claymore warriors afters 7-year Timeskip. 'Mystery' Sid, after helping Clarice and Miata escape guards, takes them to Galk's house. Galk says locals have disappeared and suspects a Yoma. Sid confirms that a woman of Galatea's description lives in town.Claymore 14, Scene 074, p. 21 Elsewhere, Galatea says farewell to orphans leaving church. And to Priest Mohr. Clarice and Miata arrive as expected.Claymore 14, Scene 074, p. 24 'Complication' Galatea reveals she released Yoma Energy, tricking Organization to send a Purge team to Rabona. She hoped they would fight Agatha instead. But when Agatha appears as crab-like Awakened Being, Clarice and Miata ignore her and attack Galatea. 3-way fight develops as Galatea fights both them and Agatha.Claymore 14, Scene 075, pp. 63–66 Galk leads counterattack—a diversion. Sid climb on Agatha and attacks human appendage. But tentacles ensnare him. Galatea throws Galk to block Miata, while Galatea frees Sid. She then throws Sid to Clarice.Claymore 14, Scene 076, pp. 55–59 Agatha defeats everyone. Holy City defenseless.Claymore 14, Scene 077, p. 124 'Surprise visitors' Clare and Ghosts show up.Claymore 14, Scene 077, pp. 126–127 They immobilize Agatha by cutting off her legs. Agatha is forced to abandon her crab form and contracts into mummy, with tape-like tentacles. As the Ghosts whittle down this false body, Agatha escapes in her true human form. She takes Galatea hostage. But Clare, per Galatea's suggestion, uses Quick-sword to kill Agatha.Claymore 15, Scene 078, pp. 34–37 After Rabona is saved, Sid and Galk celebrate at a tavern party with the Ghosts. Sid tells Clare that Raki was in town looking for her. Galk reassures Clare that she and Raki must meet again.Claymore 15, Scene 080, pp. 81–86 'Revenge' After Miria's failed attack on Organization, Awakened and Yoma invade Rabona. Galk, Sid and guards defend city with Claymore warriors. Arrival of Ghosts finally defeats invasion.Claymore 20, Shueisha edition, Scene 108, pp. 10–24 Galatea suspects the Organization is behind invasion.Claymore 20, Shueisha edition, Scene 108, p. 35 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump Square (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha edition, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions. Category:Browse Category:Content Category:People Category:Human Category:Church of Rabona